An Eternity of Bliss
by Pandoras5thBox
Summary: Edward finally has his happy ending and wants to cherish every moment of it with his Bella. Post-Breaking Dawn. Pure fluff, Shakespeare quotes, and a sweet, romantic Vampire.
1. Date Night

Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyer. I know, I know, tragic, isn't it?

A/N: So, I'm a little obsessed with Shakespeare and Twilight {dunno if you figured that out or not. lol!} And I thought, why not combine the two? What I got was a series of one-shots, based on Shakespeare's work, about life after marriage for Mr. & Mrs. Edward Cullen. I hope you like them.

**************************************************************************

"_She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed;  
She is woman, and therefore to be won_…"  
Henry VI, Part 1  
Act 5, Scene 2

"Bella, would you come here a minute, love?" I asked my wife.

"Sure," she said walking into the room. "I was just telling Jake and Nessie bye. They're going out somewhere."

"I know," I replied, "I asked them too."

"Really? Why?"

"I wanted to take my beautiful wife out on a date."

She smiled. "A date? You do realize that we are already married, right? You don't have to flatter me; you already have me."

I laughed. "Yes Bella, I do, in fact, realize that we are married. However, I wanted to do something for you anyway. As Shakespeare once wrote 'She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; she is woman, and therefore to be won.'"

"You've already won me though," she pointed out teasingly.

"Ah, but now I have to prove that I am worthy enough to keep you," I countered.

"You know I don't like people spending money on me," she complained.

"Who said anything about spending money? I haven't spent a dime on this. Would you like me to?" I really wish she would let me spoil her more; she deserves the world. I'd give it to her if she'd let me.

"No! No, it's fine," she exclaimed. "Whatever you had planned was fine."

I was excited. She was actually going to let me do something nice for her! I knew what I had planned was not much but maybe it would help her to relax a little.

"Well then, come with me." I took her by the hand and we ran to our meadow.

"Oh, Edward! This is beautiful!" Obviously she was pleased.

I came by earlier in the evening and lit candles all around our meadow. It was spring so there were all sorts of flowers in bloom. A blanket was laid in the middle of the clearing.

"Come love, let's go lay down." Still holding her hand, we walked over to the blanket and lay down to face the stars.

"Edward, it's beautiful out here. Thank you for this. It's been awhile since we've been able to just get time away for ourselves." I loved doing nice things for my beautiful Bella.

"Just wait a minute," I told her. "The real part of this evening is about to start."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look." I pointed towards the heavens.

She gasped. "A shooting star! Oh, Edward! I've never really seen one before. And look another one!"

"I once compared my life to a moonless night and you to the meteor that lit up my world," I started gazing at my lovely wife. "I figured I would show you how magnificent they are and, by extension, you." I gently tapped her nose with my finger.

Her lips curled up into a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Edward. I love you so much."

My grin answered hers. "Anything for you, love."

We laid there in our meadow talking and holding each other whilst gazing up at the heavens till the sun rose and the meteor shower ended. I was glad to bring a little bit of happiness and peace to Bella's rather hectic life. And I would spend the rest of eternity finding new ways to make her smile.

************************************************************************

And? What do ya think? I'm thinking this series is going to have about 5 one-shots in it; all fluff. They won't be in any particular order. It should be good. Why don't you review and share your thoughts and opinions? It would make me happy. Really it would.


	2. If music be the food of love

Disclaimer: I'm not SMeyer. I'm not Shakespeare. I'm not Debussy, nor am I Beethoven. Darn it.

_********************************************************************_

_If __music__ be the food of love, play on  
_Twelfth Night  
Act 1, Scene 1

I love listening to Edward play the piano. I love watching him as he plays. His long, slender fingers gliding gracefully over the ivory piano keys as soft melodic notes issue forth from the instrument and dance around the room. Music is an effective outlet for his thoughts and the thoughts of others that are always in his head. I try to shield him when I can, but nothing quite takes his mind away like his music.

"Love, you've been standing in the doorway for 20 minutes now. Come sit beside me," my husband startles me out of my musings. I always seem to space out when I'm thinking about him. Or looking at him.

I walk over and sit next to him on the bench.

"Any requests?" he asks me.

"How about the ever classic _Clair de Lune_? Or is that too difficult for you?" I teased.

He laughed. "Well, I _think _I can handle that. But, I'll let you be the judge."

He then proceeded to show me just how capable of playing it he was. My husband was the most amazing pianist I had ever heard. Oh, I was a very lucky woman.

After he finished, Edward played Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_, another of my favorites. I watched him as he played; his eyes closed, fingers not faltering for one second, head slightly swaying back and forth, and a small smile on his face. He was the perfect picture of contentment.

"Will you play my lullaby for me?" I ask him softly when he was through.

"Certainly," he replies as he begins. "I remember when I wrote this for you. It seems like forever ago. Yet, it feels like only yesterday."

I close my eyes as the music swells around me carrying the two of us away in its crescendo's and dénouements. I can feel the love he has for me as the notes pour over us: the sweet start, the undercurrent of urgency, the high pitched notes are him shouting out his devotion to me. I feel myself fall more in love with him each time he plays the song. And because vampires can't sleep, my lullaby helps to calm my mind instead.

"Thank you," I whisper as he finishes.

He turns to me and wraps me in his arms, pulling me into his lap. "I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you." He leans forward and gently kisses my forehead.

"And I love you, Edward." I give him a soft smile and know that my eyes are dancing with my love for him.

He smiles back with that crooked grin of his; his eyes reflecting my own.

Oh, my eternity will filled with bliss because of this sweet, beautiful man. And he's all mine.

********************************************************************

Aww! How sweet! Don't you think? You should let me know by reviewing!


	3. Father's Day Part 1

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine. Everything else belongs to SMeyer or Shakespeare. And I am neither.

A/N: Did you realize that yesterday was Edward's birthday?!?! Happy 108th Birthday! {He looks real good for his age! *giggle*} This chapter is a combination for Edward's birthday and Father's day. I know they're not the same day, but let's work with me here people. It's a pretty long chap and I'm going to split it in two because we have not only Edward's gifts to get through, but Carlisle as well. {He is their father after all.}

**************************************************************************************************

_To you your father should be as a god;  
One that compos'd your beauties; yea, and one,  
To whom you are but as a form in wax,  
By him imprinted, and within his power  
To leave the figure, or disfigure it.  
_A Midsummer's Night Dream  
Act 1, Scene 1

I never thought I'd hear those words being spoken to me. For 91 long years I never knew it was possible. Yet, here I am, sitting amidst my family, listening to those precious words spoken from a charming little girl.

"Happy Father's day, Daddy!" Oh, my darling little Renesmee. Her brown eyes alight with excitement, gorgeous smile prominent, and curly bronze hair bobbing up and down with her as she bounces with anticipation.

"Thank you very much, Nessie," I say, bending down to pick her up for a hug. I sit down next to my wife and give her a gentle kiss.

I see Emmett bouncing around in the corner next to Rose, who is looking on in amusement. "Alright, he's here. Now can we give him his gifts? Please?" he asks acting and sounding even more childish then Nessie.

You see, yesterday was my birthday and today is Father's Day. It was decided by Alice, of course, that they were going to combine the two events into one. They chose today so that we can honor Carlisle, whom we all look to as a father, as well.

"Ya, please? Can we, can we, can we?!" Alice too could not contain herself. "I found the perfect thing for the both of you!"

"You always find the perfect items, Alice," I laughed. "Alright, go ahead. Let's start with Carlisle though."

"Yay!" Alice exclaims as she picks up a gift bag decorated with brightly colored ribbon, tissue paper, and stickers. It looked like a child had done it.

"Let me guess? Is this from my favorite granddaughter?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

Nessie laughed. "No, silly! That's from Emmett!"

Of course it was.

We all looked toward Emmett who had a proud smile on his face. "Open it! Open it!" he insisted.

Carlisle obliged him. When he got through all the paper and ribbon, he pulled out a…plush toy? "Oh, Emmett, how thoughtful of you," Carlisle said trying to fashion his face into delight rather than confusion.

Emmett was still bouncing up and down in his seat. "They're Giantmicrobes®!" he exclaimed. "They look like real germs! Aren't they cool?"

We all were trying not to laugh. It was a typical Emmett gift. The big bear was always trying to find ways to make us smile. Some times it was annoying, but this time it definitely worked.

Carlisle laughed. "Thank you Emmett. It is quite the unique gift. My colleagues will be jealous."

"Darn right." Typical Emmett response.

"Next one up is from Rose," Alice said handing Carlisle a small, but beautifully wrapped box.

"Rose, these are magnificent," Carlisle said. Rose had found a pair of cufflinks that had the medical insignia on them along with his last name. "I have always wanted a pair of these. Thank you," he smiled at her.

"This one is from Jazz," Alice passed another box to our father.

When he opened it, he found antique medical instruments. Carlisle and Jasper both held a love for antiquities. "Jasper, these are amazing. Thank you," Carlisle said in awe. Jasper bowed his head toward the man, smiling slightly.

"Now for my gift," Alice almost shouted, obviously excited.

Carlisle opened another box and found…"It's an Italian, handmade, all real leather doctor's bag engraved with your name on the side. Only the best for the best father around!" Alice explained to the family.

"Ah, of course Alice," Carlisle said. "I would never expect anything but the best from you. Thank you very much."

"Can I give you my present now, Grandpa?" Nessie asked from her perch on my lap.

"I would be an honor, my dearest." Carlisle was firmly wrapped around Nessie's little finger. Not that I or any one else was any different.

Nessie hopped down from my lap and grabbed gift bag that was sitting on the floor next to her. "Here you go! I made it myself. I hope you like it," she said.

"I will love anything you give me sweetheart." He opened the bag and found…"They're bookends, Grandpa! And look, it has a picture of us on one of them and a picture of the whole family on the other one!" Nessie explained to him like Alice did with her gift. My daughter has been spending way too much time with her Aunt Alice.

Bella turned her head into my arm to stop her smile from showing. It seems my dear wife agrees with me.

"I absolutely love it, sweetie. And I will proudly display them in my office at work. Thank you very much, Nessie," Carlisle picked her up and sat her on his lap, smiling.

"Alright," Bella said, "now it's my turn." She handed him a thin, flat box. "Sorry, Carlisle, it's not doctor related," she teased.

"Well, we'll let it go this time, Bella," he teased right back to her, handing Nessie over to Esme so that he could unwrap his gift.

I knew Bella was nervous about her gift to Carlisle. I, however, thought it was the best one; well, hers and Nessie's.

Carlisle unwrapped what I knew to be a framed poem written by Bella herself. "Oh, Bella," Carlisle sighed in wonder. "Did you write this?" Bella nodded yes. "This is extremely well written and very thoughtful," he said gazing at the poem. "Thank you very much," he smiled softly at her.

"Let me see it," Esme said from beside Carlisle. He handed it to her and she read it with a smile on her face. I knew my mother well enough to know that if she could, she'd have tears of joy steaming down her face. "Bella this is wonderful! You have an amazing gift," Esme told her.

Bella buried her face in my arm again, still embarrassed by the smallest thing. "Thank you," she mumbled.

I wrapped my arm around my wife, grinning at her and kissing the top of her head.

"I suppose it's my turn now," I said trying to take the attention away from my bashful wife. I had a very difficult time deciding on what to give my father. I mean really, what does a vampire, who is over 300 years old, and is an extremely wealthy doctor really need? But, in the end, I think I found something he would like.

I motioned to the box sitting on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and set it in his lap and then opened it. He pulled out several hardback books.

"Edward, are these…?" he trailed off uncertainly. His thoughts, however, picked up exactly what they were.

"Those are first edition medical journals from the 1600's. Well, what constituted a medical journal from then anyway," I confirmed for him.

"These are remarkable, Edward. Thank you very much," he said.

"And now for my gift," Esme said.

"Esme, dear," Carlisle started, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"Well then it's a very good thing I didn't," she replied mischievously.

"What?" Carlisle was confused. I laughed to myself already knowing what it was.

Esme handed Carlisle an envelope. He opened it and examined the contents. "Travel plans to the island?" he asked her.

"Yes, I thought it might be nice for the two of us to just get away sometime soon," she said. "You work too hard and need to relax sometime."

"You are indeed correct my dearest," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her. "You are very right. Can we leave now?" he joked.

"No! You can't leave now!" Nessie exclaimed. "It's time for Daddy to open his gifts!"

"Oh, quite right, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "how thoughtless of me. Why don't you give him your gift first?"

"Yay!" my daughter exclaimed happily.

_To Be Continued._

**************************************************************************************************

Whew! That was long! Do you know how difficult it is to find eight different gifts for a 300 year old vampire?! It's hard lemme tell you. I suppose I could have done couples gifts, buuuuut…I didn't think that Rose would go along with Emmett's gift {no matter how cool it is.} Oh, and there really are plush toys in the shapes of real germs called Giamtmicrobes®. No lie. Look it up. They're…interesting.

Let me know what you thought. Review!


	4. Father's Day Part 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Darn it all.

A/N: Mkays, this is part 2 of "Father's Day." I meant to put this up yesterday. Oops!

_To you your father should be as a god;  
One that compos'd your beauties; yea, and one,  
To whom you are but as a form in wax,  
By him imprinted, and within his power  
To leave the figure, or disfigure it.  
_A Midsummer's Night Dream  
Act 1, Scene 1

****************************************************************

"_It's time for Daddy to open his gifts!"_

"_Oh, quite right, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "how thoughtless of me. Why don't you give him your gift first?"_

"_Yay!" my daughter exclaimed happily. _

She handed me a thin, rectangular box. "This is your Father's Day gift, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Thank you very much, my little love." I unwrapped my gift eagerly; it was my first Father's Day after all and I was excited.

Inside the box was a beautiful picture frame engraved with music notes and held a picture of Nessie and myself sitting at the piano playing together. I remember the day quite well. I was so proud of my daughter; she was a very quick study and was eager to compose her own music.

"Oh Renesmee," I started, "this is magnificent!" I picked her up and sat her in my lap, hugging her tightly. "Thank you very much. We'll put it on the piano so that whenever I play I'll be sure to think of you." I kissed her cheek, the both of us smiling.

"Can I give you your birthday gift now too, Daddy?"

"You've already given me more than enough, little one."

"But Daddy," she said, "I really, really want to!"

"Alright then," I conceded.

"Come with me then!" She hopped off my lap and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the piano.

She sat down and patted the bench next to her. "Sit down, Daddy."

I did as I was instructed and watched as Nessie placed her tiny fingers on the piano keys. "I wrote this for you, Daddy. I hope you like it." And with that she began to play.

There are few things that are a surprise to me and even fewer surprises I enjoy. Meeting Bella, hearing her tell me she loves me, our wedding vows, the first cry issuing forth from my newborn daughter, and now this: a beautiful, flowing, cheerful, wondrous song that my little girl wrote _for me_. I was in complete awe of this darling youth. Everything she did, every word she said, every picture her mind showed me was better than the second before, even when I did not believe it possible.

The house was quiet and looked upon my child with awe and wonder. She looked up with a bashful look on her face when she was through.

"What did you think, Daddy?" she asked timidly as if my response would be anything other than praise.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard!" What an understatement.

Nessie smiled happily. "Really?"

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, pulling her toward me, and kissing her face repeatedly. "Oh yes, 'really'! I cannot believe how magnificent it was. And that you wrote it for me? I am unworthy. But I'll selfishly accept it and say thank you anyway!" I knew that my grin would not be removed from my face for a very long time.

Everyone praised Nessie on her beautiful song as we walked back into the living room, my daughter now in her mother's arms. I retook my seat on the sofa next to Bella and Nessie.

"Okay, can we get on with the gift giving?" Emmett said. "I can't keep you out of my head for long, Eddie, and I'd like to surprise you this year!"

It was true Emmett never could keep his mind from bouncing to the very thing he was trying to keep away from me. At the moment, every one was trying to think of things other than their gifts to me. Well, everyone minus Bella, she had a natural immunity already and was very smug about it at times.

I laughed. "Alright Emmett, go ahead. Even then you all know you shouldn't have."

"Well you don't listen to me," Bella said annoyed, "so why should we listen to you?"

"She has a point," Emmett said, "but never mind that now. Here!" He handed me a brightly colored gift.

I opened it to discover a book. Maybe Emmett knew a bit more about what I'd like than I originally thought.

Then I heard him chuckling.

Then I looked at the title of the book.

"The Know-It-All: One Man's Humble Quest to Become the Smartest Person in the World."

Emmett could not contain himself. Therefore, neither could Jasper. Therefore, neither could anyone else in the room. Eventually I gave in a laughed as well.

"Oh, my dear brother," I began, "just you wait. I'll return the favor when you least expected," I teased him.

"Bring. It. On," was his reply.

"My turn!" Alice sang out handing me a large, deep box.

"I bet I can guess what this is even with out reading your mind," I kid her.

"Oh, just open it!" she said.

So open it I did.

And I was right.

The box contained a new outfit complete with shoes. Alice offered her commentary as I examined the clothing.

"It's a charcoal colored, single breasted, three button, wool feel dress suit with an eggshell white dress shirt and a grey and silver stripped tie paired with black dress shoes. All of it is designer and tailored to your exact measurements. You _will_ love it."

Alice can be a bit demanding at times.

"Yes, Alice," I laughed. "I do love it. Thank you very much."

"Told ya," she smirked. "Jazz's turn!"

Jasper handed me a package with pretty ribbon tied around it. It took it with a raised eyebrow.

Jasper shrugged. _Alice wrapped it_.

Of course she did. I chuckled.

The package contained a rustic-looking, leather bound book. Opening it up, I found that every other page had staff marks on it while the pages opposite were blank.

"For your compositions," Jasper said. "You could use the blank pages for lyrics or notes. I thought maybe one day you might give it to Nessie or something like that."

I nodded my head to him. "Excellent idea; I thank you very much."

"Here you go, Edward." Rose handed me an envelope.

I opened it. It contained information for a car stereo system.

"I knew you said you wanted an upgrade for your Volvo. It's already installed. And it's wicked!" Rose grinned mischievously.

"Nice!" I said appreciatively. "Thanks Rose!"

"Our turn!" chimed Esme. "Carlisle and I already put our gift to you in the cottage. Alice wanted to try to wrap it, but we thought it'd be better this way. Here is a picture of it. She handed me an envelope that contained a picture of…

"A new piano? Esme, Carlisle, this is amazing! Thank you so very much." Now I didn't have to worry about waking Nessie up if she was asleep in the main house.

"You have one last gift, my dear," Bella said from next to me. "Here you go."

I took the envelope from her hand, kissing her cheek while I was at it. The envelope contained two tickets for the Manheim Steamroller concert in Seattle next weekend.

"You did say something about wanting to see them live, didn't you?" my wife asked me.

"I did indeed! This is fantastic. Thank you, love. I can't wait!" I was practically giddy. Edward Cullen is _never_ 'giddy.' Alice fills that quota in this family. But, I digress.

Speaking of Alice…

"When you and Bella go to the concert next weekend, you're wearing your new outfit. Bella already has hers too." Pushy little thing, isn't she?

I looked around at my family. "Thank you all so very much. I don't deserve you all, but I thank you regardless."

Hugs and kisses, 'thanks' and 'welcomes' were exchanged.

"Nessie," I started, "will you play for me again?"

"Of course, Daddy!" She kissed my cheek and hopped off my lap running toward the piano where the rest of us congregated to hear her.

Standing there watching my daughter, my arms wrapped around my wife, and surrounded by my family I knew how blessed I was. Today was turning out to be a very good day.

As will the rest of my eternity, as long as my family is along side of me.

***************************************************************

Aww! Wasn't that cute? Well, I thought so anyways. Lemme know what you thought! Review, if you please.


End file.
